


Dialogue Prompts Stories

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Prompt used, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Birthday Patton!, I swear it's 80 percent of his DNA, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Rem's birthday too, Remy brings the sass, also demon summoning, less enjoyable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: These will be stories that use prompts from https://thefakeredhead.com/tfrs-prompt-library/ to create original oneshots for the Supernatural Sides AUCheck out The Fake Redhead's other prompts, they're all really good!





	1. Happy Birthday, Padre!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFR: Kathryn's Birthday Prompts Number 3 -  
> "It's not my birthday."
> 
> "It definitely is your birthday."
> 
> "Gimme a calendar. It's not and I'll prove it to- oh. Nevermind. Happy birthday to me."

~ _Patton's POV_  ~

Patton woke with a weird feeling. Like something important was happening today, but he couldn't quite remember.

However, he still slipped out of bed, cleaned his teeth and took a shower. He thought it was slightly weird that he hadn't seen anyone else, but he just assumed they were all in the lounge or sleeping in and continued to strap his favourite pair of blue sandals to his feet. Virge had told him to not wear socks with sandals and wear something 'normal'.

But then again... Was there anybody in this household who was normal?

The father shrugged to himself in the mirror before he headed out of his room, humming a little tune to himself, to make breakfast. Who knows, maybe they  _were_ all still asleep?

Turning the corner to the lounge, he was caught off-guard when a chorus of voices shouted his name along with the sound of... Party poppers. He screeched and, in turn, others screeched too, causing everyone else to laugh. And, eventually, Patton too.

After he calmed himself down from his surprise, Pat was finally able to take in the living room's temporary new look. Ribbons were stuck to every spare space of wall, balloons were tied to weights and put in the corners of the room, and everything that was once on the coffee table had been moved to make way for the large Victoria Sponge, a plate of cupcakes and bowls of various crisps and popcorn. In the centre of the room were the guys he assumed were asleep; Remy and Roman both were keeled over after being scared by Patton, while Virgil just stood there and laughed. Even Logan let a chuckle go from behind the dad, having followed him out of his room.

Patton couldn't help but notice that, despite the death glare from Remy, Roman was only smiling at his son. But when Virgil glanced at him, Ro quickly looked away. The father smirked.

_Guess I'll have to have a talk with him later._

But Pat was still confused.

 "This is great, guys," he started "but what is this?"

 "Are you kidding me?" Remy stared at Patton over his shades. "You do know what day it is, right? "

 "No."

 "It's your birthday, Dad." The vampire of the group said, shoving his hands into his hoodie.

 "It's not my birthday."

 "It's definitely your birthday." Remy retorted.

 Patton shook his head firmly, then had an idea.

"Gimme a calendar." They all shrugged and Virgil went to the kitchen at vampire speed to get the calendar. He handed it to his dad with a sneaky wink at the rest of the group and stepped back. Patton and Remy were still having a staring contest as he kept talking.

"It's not and I will prove it to- oh." He stopped when he saw the date and the big circle around it in red marker.

It was the 15th of January.

Pat wore a blank look and then started laughing sheepishly.

"Nevermind. Happy birthday to me." he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. As soon as the words left his mouth, cheers erupted from all around him. The father was guided to the couch, which had a stack of presents in different coloured paper on the other end. Everyone forgot about the awkward moment soon after.

-+-+-

~  _Roman's POV_ ~

The party was going great! Pat was loving all of his presents and almost suffocated each of them with a hug, but no one complained.

Remy was in the kitchen; he volunteered to wash up, and Virgil had just got up to go to the bathroom. Roman watched him go, green eyes following the back of his head until he was gone.

_Holy hairsprays, he's so beautiful._

"You like him, don't you?"

A voice jolted Roman from his dreamy state, and he looked over at Patton on the other end of the couch.

_Uh oh, he saw me watching didn't he?_

His head was slightly tilted, like a puppy would when it was confused, but Patton had a smile on his face.

"You like him, don't you?" he repeated.

Roman fumbled for words. He could practically feel the blush adorning his cheeks.

"Uh- I- I- Who?" he stuttered. Patton giggled at Roman's sudden nervousness. "S- stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, Ro." Patton replied, scooching closer to the blushing hunter. "But you do like him. I can tell."

Roman only raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'Really?'. Patton shrugged.

"Father senses...?" he said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. There was a short silence.

"Is it really that obvious?" Roman eventually sighed.

Their eyes met and the fatherly figure placed a hand on Roman's knee, while looking back in the direction of the bathroom. "Well... yeah, kinda."

Roman avoided eye contact with Patton, an embarrassed chuckle escaping his mouth, which he immediately shut. However, Patton didn't seem to notice and smiled more at the man sitting opposite him. There was another silence until Patton spoke again.

"I think you'd be cute together." he mumbled, glancing at Roman again when he heard the offended noises coming from his direction. He had his head in his hands, and was shaking it from side to side.

"You're kidding!" Roman cried soon after, throwing his arms in the air. "I- I can't! We're like, polar opposites! He'd never date me..." Roman put his head in his hands. "I'm hopeless..."

"Aww, kiddo, don't talk yourself down like that!" Pat huffed. "You don't know until you try."

He leaned in closer to Roman and whispered in his ear before walking away, probably to see how Remy's doing. Meanwhile, Roman sat still on the couch, Patton's words resounding in his head.

"I just think asking him is better than staring at him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Patton! :D  
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3


	2. Worst. Birthday. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy's birthday goes about as badly as it could've gone.
> 
> (Prompt: TFR Writing Prompt Number 49)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot I made it Remy's birthday on the 17th. Whoops.  
> Darn me for putting dates so close together  
> I'm also trying 1st person POV now, just to see if its better/easier

~ _Remy’s POV_ ~

 

Well this birthday could’ve gone better. Much better.

Firstly, I could’ve actually woken up in my own room, not some dirty basement that stinks of dead rats. Ew.

Secondly, why am I the one used as a sacrifice for these crazy people? They're not even that old; one of them looks as old as Virgil!

These stupid adults want power, but are too selfish to sell their own souls, and are using me instead. Woop de-fricken-doo.

Thirdly, these sons-of-bitches broke my shades! Oh boy, are they gonna pay for breaking my one true love.

Well, at least my name’s getting around as a hunter, so that’s cool.

I guess.

But there are still questions on my mind that I can’t help but ask.

“How on Earth did you get in my room? Without waking me, or anybody else, up? What are you; ghosts?” I ask the woman nearest to me, trying to gesture with my hands until I remember I’m tied to a fucking chair. With cable ties. Fucking hurts to move now, my wrists are gonna be aching for days.

That is, if I get out of this alive.

She ignores me. Typical.

“It’s ok, it was a rhetorical question anyway. You don’t need to answer if it’s private business.”

For that snarky reply I got a slap to the face with the back of her hand. Guess they can’t handle my sass. If they can’t, then I’ll use it to my advantage!

I cough loudly, getting the attention of the crowd. Which is about six people.

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered why Witches travel on brooms, haven’t you?” I tilt my head towards a guy at the other end of the room, who only makes an irritated face at me. But I continue anyway.

“Maybe it’s because they can’t afford vacuum cleaners.” By now, I’m barely holding back a smile. “Eh? Eh? Get it?”

Another slap.

“Jesus, will you stop slapping me, bitch!” I raise my voice in an annoyed tone, glaring daggers at the woman as she walks past me. In turn, she beckons the rest of her ‘friends’ over before putting her hands on her hips.

Is she trying to out-sass me?

I feel more offended by this than I probably should be, but whatever.

I was staring at the floor, trying to think of a plan, when she grabs my chin and tilts my head up, forcing me to look directly into her dark eyes.

“So, friends, do you think it will matter if we give the demon a dead Sanders instead of giving him the privilege of staying alive?” she says, her voice silky like melted chocolate.

Oh god what am I saying? Focus, Remy, focus!

I pull my face away from her sharpened nails.

“I’d rather be pecked to death by a flock of Hummingbirds.” I retort. But it’s true. I’ve never even seen a Hummingbird in real life though, so I wouldn’t mind _too_ much. How big are they really? Would it hurt alot?

I’m cut from my thoughts when one of the guys gags me. Ew.

“Have you even cleaned this?” I ask sarcastically, but it comes out as muffled and indistinguishable. Well I guess they found the weakness to my sass.

The six of them gather in a circle while I’m just stuck in this corner. I can see the candles and the bowl full of summoning shit past Miss Slappy in front of me. All I can do is struggle as they start incantating.

“ _Ad ligandum eos pariter_ ”

Oh my God, they’re actually doing this, maybe they aren’t entirely stupid oh f-

“ _Eos cora_ -”

It’s cut short by the slam of a door. Everyone in the room visibly flinches, including me, before turning to the doorway, where a silhouette stands. I stare with wide eyes at the man who I know has come to save me from becoming demon dinner.

Because, standing in that doorway, was the one and only... Patton Kitt.

Words cannot describe the happiness I’m feeling right now. If I wasn’t restrained, I’d be jumping up and down with joy.

Patton has the pose of an angry dad who’s about to tell their child off; hands on hips, disheveled hair and a glare that could scare even the toughest of creatures. If looks could kill, they’d all be dead ten times over.

“Well then… You’re all throwing a party without me?”

I spot the bag behind his back which must have my hunting stuff in it. Thank God he remembered, or we’d both be screwed, seeing as Pat doesn’t hunt anymore.

The father takes a couple of steps towards me, confidently and chucks the bag next to my chair, me jolting at the uncomfortable _clunk_ it gave when it hit the floor. He pulls the cloth out of my mouth.

“Hey! Be careful with those!” I immediately cry out.

“Sorry Rem.” he replies.

“... Hey Pat?”

“Yes, kiddo?”

“Do you think we can get outta here now?”

“... Gimme a sec.” he says as he pulls out something from his shirt pocket.

No, he wouldn’t… Would he?

He turns and winks at me.

Oh wait, I know what he’s doing. I mean, it’s better than killing six people I guess.

Everyone else in the room finally seems to understand what’s happening, and they all race towards Patton, who swiftly gets into action; opening his hand and blowing a whole bunch of crushed up Chamomile into everyone’s faces.

“ _Bah rah gah doh!_ ”

Immediately the six attackers fall to the floor, unconscious. We both breathe a sigh of relief.

“Phew, glad that’s over.” Pat mutters to himself as he starts working on wiping everyone’s memories of this morning; gently placing two fingers on either side of their head and mumbling the spell. I struggle a bit more, instantly regretting the decision as plastic digs into my wrists.

“Hey Pat, you think you can help me with-”

But suddenly, the cable ties are gone. What the fuck?

As I rub my wrists I glance up at Padre, who doesn’t seemed to have noticed what just happened. Well ok then.

I stand up only to have a horrible fatigued feeling wash over me. Guess I also breathed in a little Chamomile.

“Uh... Pat-” is all I got out before I collapsed.

-+-+-

I wake up at about midday, according to the clock, in my own room. Thank goodness. I stare at my ceiling for a couple of minutes.

Well this birthday could have gone better.

Just as I sit up, Patton opens the door gently, waving to me once he sees me awake. I gasp when I spot what’s on the tray he carries in with him over to my bed. Is that toast… With Crofters?!

I bet I look really stupid with the massive grin on my face, but I don’t care right now.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” the father exclaimed, putting down the tray on my bedside table before ruffling my dark green hair; I pout at the action but make no resistance. It’s kind of relaxing in all honesty.

Patton sighs. “I’m sorry about earlier-” he starts, but I cut him off.

“It’s ok, Padre. I’m fine. Really.”

“I know, but I feel bad after the birthday I had compared to yours. Is there any way I can make you feel better? I- I’ll do anything!” he blurts out. But by the way he covered his mouth shows he regrets saying that. I pause.

Then I get an idea.

“... Anything?”

Let’s just say that my shades are back to their former glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Remy out as a clean freak so let's just roll with it-  
> I had to read up on my Witch knowledge for this lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping this will become a thing for me to write quick oneshots  
> Some of these will be important to the overall AU, most won't be and will just be angst or fluff or something  
> *shrugs* Idk yet
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3


End file.
